


Roxy's Song

by breezyShenanigans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyShenanigans/pseuds/breezyShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy sees how the relationship that she wants between herself and Dirk won't work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Sally's song and it got me thinking how it was like how Roxy and Dirk. How she thinks that it's not gonna happen. Sorry for the feels! First fic on here, so yeah!

You look at your screen as orange text appears on it, flooding it with how much he is in love with a certain rugged island man stuck in the middle of nowhere. Your heart aches a bit, reading over how much he likes Jake.   
Let’s start over. Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you are right now listening to a certain Dirk Strider confess his feelings of Jake English to you. The tightness in your heart isn’t from any health reason, or anything. No, it’s from the realization that there is nothing you can ever do to win Dirk’s heart over. You pick up your martini glass with one shaking hand and down the rest in one gulp. You need to get into the land of fuzziness and have the world swimming nicely around you for a while.   
-  
You are now watching the screen turn bright orange once more. It seems that Jake has disappeared. The familiar ache appears in your chest as you cheerily tell him, about Janeys birthday party and for him to just give Jake some space. You frown and turn to Fefetasprite. “Will we ever end up together?” You ask, furrowing your brow. She looks at you sadly, a bit worried before shrugging. You shrug back and focus on other things before spotting G-cat.   
-  
You are waking up on a slab, the taste of alcohol on your lips. You sit up, trying to moderate between two different people, though when your eyes wander over to Dirk’s frame, you close your eyes before smiling sadly. “No I think not.” With a heavy heart, you turn back to focus on what was at hand. No use pinning after someone who will never love or want you the way you want him to. You could deal with the friends kind of love. “It’s never to become, for I am not the one.”


End file.
